The Story Of Jolene
by ShadowAngel9191
Summary: SawyerOC story,Sawyer & Jolene meet on the island,and develop a bondrelationship,much to the dismay of Sawyer's other love interest Kate.
1. Break The Ice

Story inspired by the song "Jolene" by Dolly Parton (the song has been covered by the White Stripes, Mindy Smith and several other artists).

Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Im begging of you please dont take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please dont take him just because you can  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, jolene

He talks about you in his sleep  
Theres nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, jolene

And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you dont know what he means to me, jolene

Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Im begging of you please dont take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please dont take him just because you can

You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
Hes the only one for me, jolene

I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, jolene

Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Im begging of you please dont take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please dont take him even though you can  
Jolene, jolene

**The character in this story, Jolene, is an OC. She'll look exactly like the jolene in the song is said to look (auburn hair,ivory skin,emerald green eyes,etc).I personally ship Sawyer/Kate on the show, but since Kate has a tendency to switch between Sawyer and Jack on the show, I thought I'd create a story where Sawyer has another love interest besides Kate. And for the die-hard Kate fans, i'm warning you guys, in this story Kate isnt exactly depicted as a sweet,misunderstood woman. The story starts from Season 1 of the tv show.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Break The Ice**

Jolene sat on the sand, watching the waves hit the rocks. Her left leg had a cloth wrapped around, in an attempt to stop the bleeding from the almost foot-long cut. She was on the far-end of the beach, sitting in silence. That was how she prefered it, she didnt need to see the other survivors of the plane crash all wondering what had happend, the plane crashed, what more is there to explain?

"Shouldn't you be with the group?" She heard someone say. She turned her head to see a tall, long-haired man standing behind her. Jolene stood up and brushed the sand off herself. He was slightly taller then her.

"Not that it's any of your business but I don't want to be with the group" Jolene said emotionlessly. He was gorgeous, from what she could see in the moonlight. He smirked at her, suprised that she didn't want to be with the group. Most people tend to want to be surrounded by others in traumatic events.

"Besides, shouldn't you be with them as well?" She asked. The smirk disappeared from his face.

"I'm not interested in hearing people crying, trying to understand what had happend" He said calmly. He was a loner, she could tell, because she was one as well.

She nodded and said "It's annoying, instead of trying to stay calm and not freak out, they do exactly the opposite".

Jolene started walking towards the camp, she knew that he was following her. He walked next to her, quiet, his hands in his pockets.

When they got back to the camp, they saw that the survivors were all standing in circle, looking at them as they came towards them.

"Where were you two?" One of the survivors asked. Jolene knew him, his name was Jack, he's the one that was playing hero in this whole sitaution. Jolene rolled her eyes, she didn't have much time or patience for heros. Sawyer looked at her, amused by how annoyed she was getting so quickly.

"I was sitting on the far-end of the beach, trying to get away from the noise, I ran into the cowboy on the way back" Jolene said nodding her head at Sawyer, who looked extremely entertained now.

"Names?" Jack said looking at the both of them.

"Jolene" She said calmly. Jack nodded at her.

"And you?" Jack asked.

"Sawyer" He said darkly. He disliked everyone watching him. Jack nodded and looked suprised when Sawyer turned and left the group. Jolene just stood there, watching him leave.

* * *

The next morning, a majority of the survivors were starting to build camp, and salvage some of their belongings from the wreckage. Jolene had pitched a tent on the "outskirts" of the camp. She had gotten herself some blankets, some books, and was lucky to find both of her suitcases undamaged. She kneeled down in her tent and opened up one of her suitcases, inside it was a metal briefcase. When Jolene opened the briefcase, a little smile spread across her face, inside was a sniper rifle and a silver handgun that was engraved with the words "To dodging bullets". Along with the guns was ammo, and lots of it.

Jolene puts the guns away and locked the briefcase, hiding it in the sand under her bed of blankets. She changed out of her bloody clothes into knee-high hiking boots, denim shorts and a black tanktop which exposed 3 of her 7 tattoos.

She walked out of her tent, in search of Sawyer.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the story so far?If any of you are wondering why Jolene has guns, dont worry that will be explained later on, but she is not like Ana Lucia, who was a cop on the show, If anything she's quite the opposite. Comments,review,constructive critcism,etc are greatly apperciated!**


	2. Secrets Kept

**xlovexmex **thanks so much! )

**Sparkling tree, **haha thanks but yeah i updated pretty late,sorry /

**Yakitori-Chan **Thanks and yeah i know what you mean about jolene coming off that way, but i think that's mainly because im already revealing so much about her and who she is. I'll definetly try and make sure that she doesn't seem like a mary-sue.

* * *

**Well its been months since i updated, and the only reason i didn't was because i just didn't really feel the urge or motivation to write. But that's all changed now and i'll try and update as often as i can!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Secrets kept**

Jolene stepped out of her tent, and looked around. The sun hitting her emerald green eyes. She squinted and took another look to see if Sawyer might be anywhere. But he wasn't anywhere to be found. Jolene started walking towards a group of men who were trying to salvage some of the stuff left over from the wreckage. They looked up at her, like a pair of hungry wolves. She turned away from them and faced the one guy who wasn't looking at her like a horny animal. He was a big guy, with long curly hair.

"Excuse me, i was wondering have you seen Sawyer?" She asked. The poor guy looked intimidated out of his mind.

"Sawyer?" He asked, genuinely confused. _Of course none of them would know him by name _She thought.

"Yeah the cowboy, the tall guy with the long blonde hair and hillbilly accent" She said. Suddenly the confusion was gone from his face.

"Oh that dude, yeah, no sorry" He said. Jolene nodded. She turned to leave but turned back around.

"Do you know where his tent is?" She asked.

"Yeah It's over by the far end of the other side of the beach" He said pointing over to one lone tent on the far end. Jolene eyed the tent, with a slight smile on her face.

"Of course it is" She muttered and started walking towards it.

* * *

_Hours later..._

Sawyer walked over to his tent, with tons of various things in his hands, everything from shaving cream to bags of chips. He didn't even need to try and hide what he was doing, everyone was still in shock, so they weren't gonna be noticing him hoarding things anytime soon.

"Well hello James" He heard a voice say as he got into his tent. The mention of that name had him off-guard. He looked to see Jolene sitting on his man-made, relaxed, reading one of the books he had found along the beach.

"What did you just call me?" He asked darkly, a dangerous look on his face. But Jolene was completely unfazed by any of this. When someone lies about their name,they're naturally going to be a little upset when you call them out on it. That look on his face didn't scare her either, she was used to being given menacing looks.

"James, that is your real name, is it not?" She asked closing the book and setting it down next to her. He stood there frozen, a look of sheer anger on his face. She leaned forward and looked at him for a moment.

"Here i found this when i was looking for something to keep me busy" She said, tossing his passport to him. He caught it and looked down at the picture of himself, next to the name James Ford.

"Now before you get mad.." She said raising her hands up to show him that she wasn't trying to be offensive.

"Before i get mad?!Sweetheart, I'm barking mad right now. What the hell are you doing going through my stuff?" He said loudly. Hearing him get so angry, sent shivers up her spine.

"Well like i said, i was looking for something to keep myself busy with" She said standing up. She walked towards him, and stood so close that they could feel each other's body heat.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, _Sawyer _" She said, watching him as he looked down at her. She walked out of the tent and sauntered back over to her's, knowing that he was watching her with every step she took.

* * *

_The next day(after kate,jack & charlie go and find the pilot dead)..._

Jolene groaned, laying around in bed. She heard noise outside. "what the hell is going on out there" she muttered angrily, getting out of bed and storming out to see what all the noise was about. When she got out of her tent, she saw Sawyer and another man in all-out brawl. _goddamnit james _She thought rushing over, by the time she got to them, the rest of the camp had pulled them apart and now a shouting match had ensued.

"You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded" Sawyer yelled angrily. Jolene walked over towards him and stood next to him. The iraqi tried to hit him again.

"Bring it" Sawyer said roughly.

"Stop!" one of the women yelled. Jolene looked over at her, she was the hero's girlfriend, perhaps not his actual girlfriend but she had attached herself to Jack already. The iraqi backed off.

"We found the transceiver but it's not working. Can anybody help?" She asked, her voice filling the silence.

"Yes. I might be able to" The Iraqi said.

"Oh great, let's trust this guy." Sawyer said, clearly not pleased by any of this.

"Hey, we're all in this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect." The fat guy who had helped Jolene said.

"Shut up, lardo" Sawyer said angrily.

"Hey, give it a break" Jack said. He looked over from Sawyer to Jolene, who was still standing by his side. Sawyer looked from jack to see who he was looking at, Jolene.

"Whatever you say, doc. You're the hero" Sawyer said gruffly, and he stormed off.

* * *

**So yeah that's it for this chapter, the next one will be with the hike that the survivors go on in the 2nd pilot episode. Comments and critcism are apperciated like always. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
